


Substitution

by timehopper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Claude and Edelgard enact a mutual fantasy... that turns into something else entirely.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020, Day 19 - Breeding Kink.
> 
> I don't know, man. It's just porn and I like Edelclaude. They're fun. I think they'd have fun together.

Class ends. Students file out of the room one by one. Edelgard does not bother to watch as look up from her work as they pass by her, except to tell Hubert to go ahead and leave without her. She’s nearly finished her assignment, and she prefers the atmosphere of the classroom to the quiet of the library or the isolation of her own room. It’s quiet here too, when the room is empty, but not so quiet she can’t take comfort in the presence of people bustling about in the adjacent courtyard.

Today, however, it seems the classroom will be anything but quiet.

"Is Teach around?" 

Edelgard looks up. There, in the doorway of the Black Eagles’ classroom, stands Claude von Riegan, hands behind his head and smiling as if he’s got some great secret. 

Edelgard sets her quill aside and stands. “No, she isn’t.”

Claude shrugs. “Ah, that’s too bad.” And yet he seems to see fit to enter the room uninvited anyway, despite Edelgard’s answer and the fact that Professor Byleth is nowhere to be seen.

Edelgard doesn’t like it.

“What do you want with the professor?" 

“Hm?” Claude turns, looking at Edelgard as if he’s only just noticed she’s there. "Nothing important. What, are you worried I'm going to corrupt her with my schemes?" Claude laughs. "You know, your little crush on Teach is adorable."

Edelgard starts. She can feel her face heat, and she knows that’s as sure a damnation as anything. Still, she protests, "I do not have a crush on the professor."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." Claude's eye wanders from Edelgard's face to Byleth's desk, the smirk never leaving his face. "Say… this is Teach's desk, isn't it?" 

Edelgard follows his gaze. "Of course it is," she says. Who else’s desk could it be? "What are you getting at?" 

"Oh, nothing." Claude strides over to it. He runs a finger along the edge, and Edelgard takes an involuntary step forward, reaching out to stop him. She catches herself quickly, however, and stops with her hand suspended in the air halfway to him, frozen by his wolfish grin. 

"Such a strong reaction, princess. What, am I not allowed to touch?" 

"No!" Edelgard casts a furtive look around the room. She can't even put her finger on _why_ it feels so wrong for Claude to touch Professor Byleth's desk. It shouldn't matter, should it? It's just another piece of furniture. And yet… 

Claude hums. "I bet you've fantasized about this," he says. "About Teach bending you over her desk and–"

"Claude!" Edelgard lunges forward to clap a hand over his mouth. Her face is burning by now, from the tips of her ears to her cheeks and all the way to her neck. What is he thinking? The professor could return at any moment! 

She feels Claude laugh under her palm, breath from his nose tickling her skin. She hates how smug he sounds – but hates even more that he's not wrong. She _has_ fantasized about her teacher before, in the exact scenario Claude had described. A private moment, Byleth pulling her aside after class to praise her for a job well done and reward her for how hard she works; or, sometimes, to scold her for not meeting expectations. Regardless, the fantasy always ends the same way, and in the same place: Edelgard sprawled out over her sheets with a lonely heart and sticky fingers, dreaming of Byleth taking her over her desk. 

She tries not to think of it now. She tries so, so hard – but it’s futile to resist the arousal already creeping up on her, the heat spreading through her body and settling in the pit of her stomach.

Edelgard meets Claude’s gaze, held fast above her palm. His eyes are bright. Sharp. _Enticing_ in how they seem to hide so much.

Edelgard does not know Claude. But now, in this moment, she thinks that perhaps she could. 

Calm as ever, Claude takes her by the wrist and lifts her hand away. "Relax," he says, forming the word quietly around his lingering smile. "It's okay. I can admit I've thought about it too, once or twice."

Edelgard frowns. She's not sure if what that means, exactly – if he means he's fantasized about her or Byleth. The ambiguity was likely intentional. She suspects the ambiguity was intentional. But it matters not – now Edelgard is thinking about it. Thinking about not only Byleth bending her over the table, but Claude, both of them holding her down as they take turns fucking into her from behind. Or could they both…? 

As if he’s read her mind, Claude leans forward, ducking his head to whisper in her ear: "I'll lock the door. What say we make that fantasy a reality?" 

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this. Edelgard knows, in the back of her mind, that this is wrong. That she is betraying her teacher's trust for a moment of pleasure – that she is letting herself get caught up in a whim, rather than focusing on what she needs to be doing. She's showing _weakness_ , giving in to Claude so easily, letting him kiss her and touch her and tug her shorts and tights down and off.

She does not know why she agrees to this so readily. She does not know why she accepts Claude’s touch, his words, his mouth against hers. She does not trust him, and he does not trust her. But perhaps that, in itself, is why: for all his scheming, Edelgard can see something of herself in Claude.

He bends her over the desk with a hand on the back of her neck, coaxing her down rather than forcing her to submit. His touch is surprisingly gentle considering how insistent – and, frankly, unrefined – he had been when he’d gathered her in his arms and kissed the very breath from her. But that, in its own way, had been charming too.

She wishes he would kiss her again now, but Edelgard refuses to tell him so. This is not meant to be some lovers’ tryst: this is the two of them using each other for release, to enact some sort of fantasy in this one stolen moment.

And so she remains silent as she braces herself on her elbows. Once Edelgard has settled, legs spread and chest pressed up against the polished wooden surface of Professor Byleth's desk, she turns her head to watch Claude as he lines his cock up and pushes inside of her.

"A-ah!"

Edelgard’s hands clench into fists; her nails scrape against the desk. Claude is not small by any stretch of the imagination – and Edelgard had been quietly grateful for it when he had at last tugged his cock free and exposed himself to her. Even as inexperienced as she is, Edelgard has still touched herself before, still stretched herself open and fucked herself on her fingers.

But even when she’d managed to get three in and spread them as wide as she could, it had never felt anything like this.

Claude is thick inside her, overwhelming even before he manages to get all the way in. Edelgard had never considered herself particularly _tight_ before, but the way Claude fills her and stretches her out, she is starting to rethink that assessment. It doesn't quite hurt, but she needs a moment adjust to the feeling – one she takes by reaching back and stilling Claude’s hips with one hand.

"You okay, princess?"

She opens her eyes to see Claude grinning at her. It’s not his usual grin, though; it’s strained around the edges, made softer by the slight waver in his voice and the flush on his cheeks. For someone who always seems so unaffected and unflappable, seeing Claude like this is... exhilarating.

"Of course," she says, letting go of his hip and tossing him a smirk over her shoulder. "Are you?"

That earns her a laugh. Claude shakes his head and slides a hand under the hem of Edelgard's shirt to splay over her back. "Mhm. Just checking."

He moves. Edelgard gasps, head falling forward to hang between her shoulders and hair spilling over the edge of the desk. She ignores Claude's smug little laugh and resists the urge to seize up, to push against him and draw him in further, despite how badly she wants to.

She can't give him the satisfaction, after all.

In the end, it doesn't matter. Claude holds Edelgard's waist in one hand, pushes her forward, and guides her back onto his cock to meet him as he thrusts into her. He wastes no time setting a deep, steady pace, moving in and out of her with ease. It's almost too fast, at first, but once Edelgard adjusts, she finds it perfect. And soon enough, Claude doesn't have to guide her at all – Edelgard happily rocks back against him, fucking herself on his cock just as hard as he's thrusting into her.

"Mm... who knew you’d be so eager?" Claude asks. "Thinking about Teach must really be doing it for you, huh?"

Edelgard bites her lip to muffle a moan. She doesn't like Claude's tone – it's too knowing, too open. He’s figured her out, hasn’t he? He knows she wasn't thinking about the professor. He knows she hasn't thought about Byleth once.

But she still can’t let him know that.

"I see you truly – ah! – are incapable of keeping quiet," Edelgard says, voice broken by an uncontrollable gasp as Claude thrusts in particularly deep.

"I could say the same for you." His grip tightens on her waist, blunt nails digging in and sending a shiver through her body. "All that moaning... it's almost like you want to get caught."

Edelgard bites down on the back of her hand to stop herself from making even more noise, but she can’t hide the way her body reacts to the idea, tensing and clenching down greedily on Claude’s cock. As much as she wants to refute him, she can’t. He’s right, and she hates it. But she really is too loud; if anyone were to pass by the Black Eagles’ classroom, or if anyone tried to open the door–

"By the way," Claude says, snapping her out of her thoughts and drawing her attention back to him. "You didn't happen to take anything for this, did you?"

Another whine tears itself from Edelgard's throat. Her eyes squeeze shut as Claude laughs behind her, as if blocking him from her vision will stop her from hearing him.

It doesn’t.

"You didn't!" he says, incredulous. “And here I thought the imperial princess would have known to take precautions." 

"Sh-shut up," Edelgard gasps. She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. If Claude hadn't been aware of how easily he had unraveled her before, he certainly is now. "You didn't think to ask me before you–?"

"Calm down, princess. I was only teasing." The hand on Edelgard's back slides around the her front, Claude's fingers slipping beneath her bra to cup one of her breasts. He runs a thumb over her nipple; Edelgard arches back to create more space between her and the desk. Claude leans forward so that his chest presses up against her back and his lips can brush the shell of her ear. "I've got something in my room you can take after. We don't want any little royal bastards running around the monastery, after all."

"Ah!" Edelgard’s eyes fly open. She practically throws herself against him, clenching down hard and rocking back on his cock as if her life depended on it. The sudden change in angle forces Claude deep into her – so deep that Edelgard's vision blurs and whites out for a moment.

"Fuck!" Claude's rhythm stutters. When Edelgard regains herself, she looks at him over her shoulder. His brows are knitted, his eyes shut tight, and his smile is strained enough to look more like a grimace. "Y-you like that, don't you?" he asks. A bead of sweat drips from his temple, sliding over his jawline. "You got so tight when I said that. You want me to – to knock you up, is that it?" 

"Claude–" Edelgard swallows down the plea in her voice, the request on the tip of her tongue.

"Admit it." Claude thrusts sharply into her. Edelgard bends back over and pushes against him, bracing herself with hands curled tight around the edge of the desk. "You like the idea of me knocking you up."

She shivers and moans. Claude's breath hitches; he falters, then adjusts, leaning forward so he blankets her body with his own. "You – ah – you act all prim and proper, but this is what you're really like, isn't it? You just want to be used. Filled up and bred like a – like a _bitch_."

Edelgard cries out. Claude claps a hand over her open mouth to muffle the noise, and she bites down on it, hard enough to draw blood. She doesn’t care, though – she can’t care about anything now. Her mind goes blank, her vision goes white, and her whole body tightens around and against Claude. Everything feels like too much and not enough all at once; Claude's hands on her waist and on her chest burn like brands; the wetness trickling down the insides of her thighs feels like tiny shocks of lightning dancing over her skin.

She slumps against the desk, held up only by Claude's hand still curled around her front. Edelgard takes deep, erratic breaths to try and calm the racing of her heart. Claude's words echo in her mind, over and over again, even as she slowly returns to herself and the fog in her mind finally begins to clear.

"No," she gasps, protesting against those words even as she continues to rock against Claude and ride out the last remnants of her orgasm. "You're wr-wrong."

"Oh?" Claude's voice is barely more than a breath. "What am I wrong about?"

Edelgard turns to smile at him over her shoulder. "I am nobody's bitch."

Claude stops. His fingers curl and dig into Edelgard's skin; a strangled grunt escapes his throat. His cock twitches and pulses inside of Edelgard as he comes, filling her in just the way she had wanted. A part of her wonders if this _will_ be enough to knock her up.

The thought almost makes her come again.

They collapse together, Claude laying atop Edelgard, cock soft inside her as she slumps onto her teacher's desk. It's uncomfortable, the edge of the desk digging into her pelvis. She almost shoves Claude off of her, but the moment she starts to squirm beneath him, he pulls out and stands.

Edelgard groans. She straightens out and leans back to stretch her sore muscles. Behind her, she hears Claude’s all-too-familiar laugh, and when she turns she sees his gaze fixed on the desk.

"You must have _really_ liked that," he says. Edelgard follows his eye. When she realizes what he's talking about, her face heats.

"I'll clean it up," she says, turning away from the wet stain on the side of the desk as if to pretend it doesn't exist. "It's my mess, after all..."

"Nah." Claude grins and lifts his hands up to rest behind his head. "It's my fault. The least I can do is take responsibility. Now come on, let's get this – and you – cleaned up."

He winks at her. And despite everything, Edelgard finds herself smiling back. Perhaps this was not such a bad decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and think you might like to see more, have a chat, or would like to get to know me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r).
> 
> And if you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1355219789560471554). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
